Secrets in the Past
by dreamingstar213
Summary: Draco and Hermione are transported back in time to the time of the Salem Witch Trials. What happens when the young wizard and witch need to work together in order to not be burned at the stake and return home?
1. School's In

**Chapter 1: School's In**

Hermione said her final farewells to her parents as she got ready to go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten to Platform nine and three quarters.

"Goodbye, I love you both and I'll be back for Christmas," Hermione said as she hugged her parents.

Hermione took her cart and ran through the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters to the Hogwarts Express.

She spotted a bunch of redheads in the crowd along with a black haired boy. "Harry! Ron! Ginny!"

"Hermione," the three said in unison as they started to run to her.

"How have you all been?

"It's been good, same old same old," Harry answered.

"We got to go to a few Quidditch matches," Ron said eagerly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to the Burrow this year but you know how parents can be about 'Family Time.'"

"Oh! I know all to well," said Ron. Ginny then elbowed him in the ribs.

"I hear that you're Head Girl this year, is that true?" Ginny questioned. "I wonder who Head Boy is though."

"Yes, and I'm so happy, I've worked so hard for it. I wonder who it is too. Dumbledore didn't say in my letter." Hermione said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Scarhead and his pathetic little followers," Malfoy said as he sauntered to them.

"Shut it Malfoy," said Hermione.

"How dare you tell me what to do, Mudblood!" Malfoy spat.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron said angrily. The four of them just walked away from the boy who they had all hated since the first day in first year.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got their trunks and boarded the train forgetting the confrontation with Malfoy.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go sit in the Head compartment for the ride, see you once we get there," Hermione said apologetically.

Hermione left her friends and went to sit in the Head compartment waiting to see who the Head boy would be. While she waited she took out her DADA books and starting reading them for the second time.

"Oh, great I get stuck with the Mudblood as Head Girl," Malfoy said as he walked into the compartment.

_Oh no_, Hermione thought. "Malfoy get over it, because we're going to have to work together," she said.

"I don't have to get over it."

"Well now that you're here, we should call the prefects up for a meeting."

"Yeah ,fine, whatever."

All in all, the meeting with the prefects went fine, except for Malfoy's occasional rude comments. Once the meeting was done they both had to remain in the compartment to talk with Professor McGonagall about their additional duties and privileges. One of which was the ability to plan parties thrown throughout the year such as balls, special feasts and what-not. They finally arrived at Hogwarts after the long train ride on the Hogwarts Express. It was raining.

"Oh great, this is just what I need," Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you afraid that your hair will get all frizzy? Oh, wait I don't think that's possible since it's already a big frizz ball," Malfoy said.

"Don't you have anything better to do than insult me, Malfoy?"

"I have plenty to do, I just enjoy tormenting you."

"Oh my god, you actually admit to that," Hermione gasped as she put her hand on her chest acting like she was going to faint. They headed off toward Hogwarts in a stony silence.

The feast was just as grand as ever, thought not everyone was enjoying themselves. Hermione was still upset from the confrontation with Malfoy earlier. She didn't know why it bothered her so much this time but it just did. _I thought that this year would be different. I hoped Malfoy would have grown up a bit and have found someone else to bother, (not that I would wish that on anyone) but I guess I was wrong._ Hermione thought. _Something bad is going to happen if I continue to let him get to me._

As for Malfoy he was still extremely angered that he had to come back to this dreadful place and to make matters even worse would have to share Head duties with "that filthy Mudblood" as he so fondly called her. _Why did that crazy old man have to choose her as head girl? I rather work with Parkinson. Wait, no I'd wouldn't but it just shows how bad it is if I'm willing to even **think** of working with Parkinson. He probably wanted to have his so called "Interhouse Unity." Ha! Like that'll ever happen, especially with the two of us._

Their thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore starting his yearly welcoming speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'll keep it short this year. This year's theme is Interhouse Unity and to help put that into action are out Head girl and boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Everyone clapped once he was finished. "Let the feast begin."

After the Sorting Ceremony and the feast, Dumbledore asked Hermione and Malfoy to stay after so he could talk to them about their new living arrangements.

"Since you are Head girl and boy you will be required to share living quarters," Dumbledore stated. Noticing the look of disgust on both of their faces he added, "Don't worry you have separate bedrooms."

Both students were able to breathe easier after hearing this.

"Without further ado let's head to your quarters," the headmaster said.

The three walked down the corridor from the Great Hall and went up the staircase. They kept going up more and more staircases. Neither of the two students even knew what floor they were on anymore, and it seemed that they would never get there. Hermione asked, "Sir, where exactly are our quarters?"

"That, young lady you will find out once we get there," Dumbledore said.

_Great, just great we're being brought on a wild goose chase by this crazy old coot_, thought Malfoy.

After a few more long corridors and stairs, Dumbledore finally stopped in front of a large painting of faeries circling around a fire. "Now the password is entirely up to you," the old man said.

Hermione asked, "What floor are we on, and is there any easier way to get here then the way you brought us?"

"We are on the 6th floor, and there are a few secret passage somewhere around, but you're going to have to find them yourselves," Dumbledore answered.

_God why can't the old coot just tell us…no we have to 'fine them ourselves,_ Draco thought.

"I'll leave you two to think up a password," Dumbledore said as he left.

_Hmm, what would be a good embarrassing password?_ She thought evilly. _I've got it, Pixie. _

"How about Pixie," she said devilishly. "It would fit with the painting anyways."

"No way. Too girly," he spat.

"Well can you think of anything better," Hermione retorted.

Malfoy, knowing that he was stuck, said, "Fine we'll use that for now," in a proud yet somewhat defeated tone.

"The password is Pixie," she said to the painting. The faeries started to flutter faster and faster until the painting swung in that to lead to the Heads common room.

The common room was a mixture of green and red blended together perfectly. On the right there was a huge lite fireplace which casts an orange glow over the room. In front of the fireplace were a couch and two big chairs. In the center was a large bookcase with different magical books including each of their school books. On the other side of the room was a large circular table with bottles of ink and extra quills for them to use.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful," Hermione squealed as she ran over to the bookcase.

"Stupid Mudblood," Malfoy muttered to himself. "It's too bright in here," he said loudly.

"Oh please, it is not, you're just mad because it's not complete darkness and you're stuck here with me. News flash Malfoy, it's not like it's a pleasure cruise for me either," she retorted.

"You know what, I don't want to listen to you," he said as he headed up to his room.

"Chicken," Hermione said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you filthy little Mudblood."

"Was that supposed to scare me? Because it certainly didn't"

"Well you should be scared you don't know how much I can hurt you," he said. _Not that I ever would, I'm not like my father,_ he thought to himself.

"What? Are you gonna get your little 'Death Eater' buddies to come after me?"

"I am **not**a Death Eater," Malfoy said angered at such an accusation.

"Right like I'm supposed to believe that you son of Lucius Malfoy, most notorious Death Eater, Voldemort's right hand man, and hater of muggle-borns **isn't** a Death Eater?" Stepping closer to him as she said this.

"Believe it or not Granger, I'm not nor will I ever be a Death Eater," Malfoy said taking a step closer to Hermione. There was now less than a half a foot between them.

Speechless from his confession Hermione sputtered out, "Okay," and walked away. _Draco Malfoy. Not going to become a Death Eater? Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was .no that still doesn't change the fact that he hates all muggle-borns and my best friends. And we can't forget everything he's done in the past six years to make ours lives a living hell,_ Hermione thought on her way to her room.

"Password is pamplemousee," she said to the portrait of a young woman hanging in front of her bedroom entrance.

"Wow," she gasped as she saw the amazing colors of her canopy bed. The walls were a deep red. The drapes on the windows were red and gold. The rest of the furniture was gold. Off to the left was a door Hermione assumed lead to the bathroom.

"I'll check it out tomorrow," she said to herself getting ready for bed.

Malfoy still standing in his doorway thinks, _why didn't she say anything? She just walked away, did she actually believe me? Doubt it, but it doesn't matter?_

"The password is Mudblood," Malfoy said to the portrait of a young man. The thought of the fight still present in his mind. "Such a horrible password," the man said snottily.

He just ignored the painting and walks into his room. His room was exactly the same as Hermione's except in Slytherin colors and much darker.

Looking around his room he walked into the adjoined bathroom half expecting to see Hermione there but she wasn't. "I guess she just went to bed," he muttered

The bathroom was about the same size as the bedrooms, yet all in black marble. There was a huge tub and shower. "Might as well," Malfoy said as he got ready to take a shower.

When Hermione awoke she went to take a shower. When she entered she was amazed at how big it was and had never seen such a large bathroom before. She thought the black marble was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Hermione took her shower and got all her things ready for the day. She crossed the common room and went out the portrait to the sixth floor corridor.

She looked around and didn't recognize anything. "Great, just great," Hermione muttered.

Draco Malfoy got up early in the hope of finding those damn secret passages and to avoid Hermione. He definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with her early in the morning. Since he already took a shower, he got dressed and headed out of the portrait.

He wasn't paying attention when he walked out the portrait and ended up ramming into Hermione.

"Damn it Granger," Malfoy said angrily.

"You should have been watching where you were going," she retorted.

"Well you shouldn't have stopped right in front of the portrait." _This is exactly what I was trying to avoid, I don't feel like dealing with her today._

"What are you doing up this early anyways?

"What difference does it make to you?"

"It's just a simple question."

"I **was** planning on looking for the secret passages that that crazy old man wouldn't show us," Malfoy said.

"Same here. We might as well look for them together since we need them to get to class anyway."

_Can't hurt can it? I'll be quicker with two instead of one_. He thought. "Sure why not, but I'm not looking with you. I'll go to the left."

"Fine, but you better tell me if you find any," Hermione snapped.

"And what if I don't? Are your little 'boyfriends' going to come hunt me down?"

"One, they aren't my boyfriends and two I'll be the one to hex you into oblivion."

"I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots, and just for your information I know curses you don't know even existed."

"Why don't we shake on it? If either of us finds any passages, we **must** tell the other," Hermione said as she put out her hand.

He looked at her hand in disgust but against his better judgment he shook her hand. After all he wanted to seem like he could be trusted.

"Now I'm going to have to wash my hand for days to get the all the filth off it," Malfoy said in a disgusted voice.

"Get over yourself Malfoy," Hermione snorted.

------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Secret Passages and Éternité Brûlante

Disclaimer: Really now? Do I even have to say anything?

I know that the first chapter didn't have much substance to it…but it was only the first chapter! Now onto reading! **_Don't forget to REVIEW!!!_**

**Chapter 2: Secret Passages and Éternité Brûlante**

Hermione started looking for the passages by asking the paintings.

"Do you know where the passages are?" she asked a group of men playing poker.

"No," they said in unison.

"Do you know who would?"

"Sorry I don't. Just keep asking around, someone is bound to know," said one of the men

For the next hour Hermione continued to ask the painting but none of them knew. _So much for 'Someone is bound to know,' _she thought. She was about to give up when she came upon a hanging black curtain. She pulled it aside and walked in. It was pitch black and the curtain had closed behind her. She took her wand out of her cloak pocket and whispered "_Lumos_"

Her wand gave off a bright light yet she still couldn't see anything. She felt around for the wall. As soon as her hand touched it she experienced what felt oddly similar to a port key.

Hermione shut her eyes as hard as she could until the feeling subsided. When she opened her eyes she was in a small room similar to where she was in before. The only difference was a faint light coming from the torch on the wall and she heard the voices of other students walking past.

"What in the world?" Hermione whispered to herself as she pulled the curtain aside and slipped out.

"Hermione," she heard coming from the end of the corridor. She turned around to see Ginny rushing towards her.

"Where have you been? Harry and Ron have been looking all over the place for you. Of course it doesn't help that they didn't know where your room is. It would've helped if you'd told us where it is," Ginny said slightly hurt.

"I can't tell you where it is," Hermione said evasively.

"Why not?" Ginny said confused.

"Because I don't know where it is to begin with," Hermione said, exasperated. She continued on saying, "Dumbledore wouldn't let Malfoy or I know where our room exactly is and we made an agreement to try and figure it out as soon as poss.…" She was interrupted by Ginny's outburst.

"Wait a minute, you and Malfoy did what?" Ginny said incredulously.

"We agreed that if we found any of the secret passages, we would tell one another," Hermione said in a small voice.

"The two of you actually agreed on something? Is the world coming to an end and no one told me?"

"It wasn't without a bit of an argument," Hermione said defensively.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Ginny laughed and Hermione joined in, in relief.

-----------

As Hermione was talking to Ginny, Malfoy was taking a different approach to passage-hunting. Instead of asking the paintings, (a Malfoy never asks for help) he looked in some of the most random places, behind paintings, tiles on the floor, and even cracks in the wall. The only reason behind his odd approach was that he understood how some of the most bizarre things could transport someone in a building.

After not having much luck for what seemed forever (but was in reality only an hour), Malfoy started to go down a staircase that he had seen twenty minute before. As soon as both feet were on the first step, the staircase started moving downward.

"Shit," he said startled.

Once the staircase stopped moving Malfoy was just off the first floor corridor. He looked around the corner with a look of confusion on his face. _This place is crazier than I thought._ He thought as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Not too long after he headed to breakfast did he see Hermione. _Granger's talking to the Weaselette so I won't have to tell her about the moving staircase._

"I see you found your way down. Did you actually find a passageway or did you just give up after 5 minutes, Mudblood?" he said to Hermione.

"Shut up, you git," Ginny spat at him. Hermione gave her a look saying,_ don't start with him._

"No I actually found one, and I bet I found it faster than you did."

"Like I care if you found it faster than me," Malfoy spat.

"I'm just stating a fact," said Hermione

"Is that all you do? State facts?"

"No," she said defensively.

"Then what else do you do besides state facts and be annoying?" Malfoy rudely.

Hermione couldn't think of a comeback fast enough, so Malfoy got a look of victory on his pale face.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like hell! I'm sure they're utterly lost without their leader," Ginny stepped up to Hermione's defense, noticing that she was at a loss for words. Hermione gave her a grateful look.

"No I don't have anywhere to be, but it's great to know that someone like you can recognize greatness when you see It," said Malfoy grandly.

"I don't see anyone of any greatness around," Hermione said finally regaining her voice.

"Mudblood's wouldn't know greatness if it bit them in the ass!" retorted Malfoy looking down at the girl he considered filth.

At that comment, Ginny pulled Hermione away to go into the Great Hall. Hermione went with her but not without first glaring at Malfoy.

_If looks could kill, I definitely would have died just then,_ thought Malfoy as he walked away, going the long way to the Great Hall so as to not run into them again.

-------------

"What happened to you back there?" Ginny asked her friend as they walked to breakfast.

"Honestly, I don't know, it's like my brain completely shut down," Ginny nodded in understanding, "It happens. Yours just happened to choose the wrong time."

The rest of the way, they walked in silence.

In the Great Hall, Hermione sat with her back to the Slytherin table. About 5 minutes after they sat down, Harry and Ron came and joined them.

"Has Malfoy done anything to you yet?" Harry asked

"Cause if he did, I'll kill him, and then find out how to bring him back to life and kill him again," Ron interrupted violence in his voice. He banged his fisted hand on the table for emphasis. Everyone looked at him a little skeptically, and then dug into the amazing food.

Hermione thought to herself, _Ron still likes me and would do apparently anything for me, but I don't want him getting sent to Azkaban for me_.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think that will be necessary, I can take care of myself."

"We know that, I mean if you couldn't you wouldn't be Head girl," Harry said.

"I'm going to go to the library. I have some thing I want to look up," Hermione said as she got up from the table since she was finished eating.

"Hermione, classes haven't even started," Ron whined to her.

"I know they haven't Ron. It doesn't have to do with classes."

"Then what is it about?" questioned Harry.

"I really have to go," Hermione said brushing off Harry's question.

----------------

Malfoy noticed Hermione leave the Great Hall in a hurry and the look of confusion on the faces of her stupid friends. He had been asked by Dumbledore to hand out everyone's schedules with Hermione. _Might as well follow her and get this over with_, he thought bitterly. He decided he'd wait a bit so it didn't seem he was going to interact wit her.

Pushing Pansy off him, he started out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going Dracie-poo?" Pansy asked in a rather babyish voice.

"Head duties," was all he said. _I can't wait to get of here so I don't have to have her hanging all over me anymore._

He headed to the library since that's where he figured she went. _God, that girl walks fast,_ he thought because she was no where in sight.

Once he got to the library he headed to the back. He had noticed in years past that Hermione liked to have her peace and quiet while studying and the only place is in the back of the library.

She was curled up in a big red cushy chair reading a book titled Secret Passages and How to locate them. There were about seven other books laid out on the table in front of her.

"Granger," he said startling her and causing her to jump.

"Damn it, Malfoy. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not at the present moment," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Hermione said looking up at him from her book.

"Dumbledore wanted us to hand out the schedules," he said impatiently.

"You couldn't have told me this before?" she said annoyed at the interruption.

"No, I couldn't. Dumbledore asked me after I saw you."

"Oh ok. Let's get this over with," Hermione sighed.

"I'll hand out Slytherin and Ravenclaw, you can do Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," Malfoy said with annoyance.

"Do you have the schedules?" she said putting her hand out waiting for him to take the schedules out.

"Right here," Malfoy said taking a tiny stack of papers from his cloak pocket. Then he took out his wand and said a spell to enlarge them.

Hermione took the papers from him, packed up her thing and left the library without him.

"We're supposed to work together," Malfoy said as he chased after her.

"Since when do you want to work with me?" Hermione questioned.

"It's not like I want to work with a filthy little Mudblood like you," he said looking at her in repulsion, "But if I want to continue as Head boy, I'll have to suck it up."

"Merlin forbid," Hermione said sarcastically.

---------------

Handing out the schedules had gone without any further problems. It was the schedules themselves that were the problem.

"We've got double potions with Slytherin first, today and on Friday," (It's now Tuesday) Harry said in disgust, burying his face in the palm of his hands.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Ron whined.

"Probably," Harry said in agreement.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Hermione sighed.

-----------

"Harry! Ron! We're going to be late," Hermione yelled to the two boys who were falling behind.

"We're coming, we're coming," Harry yelled back at her.

"Why do we have to go to Potions?" Ron whined.

"Because if you don't, you will fail your N.E.W.T.'s and you will not get anywhere in life!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But why does it have to be with Snape? He hates all Gryffindor! Can't they get someone else to teach it?" Ron whined back yet again.

"Yeah, Ron's right! He always takes points from Gryffindor but not from Slytherin," Harry stated.

"This year just try not to get him upset," Hermione said quietly.

"But we can't stop breathing," Harry said making Hermione laugh at how true his statement really was.

"Then we'll just have to deal with the loss of House points, and try not to lose anymore than necessary. But if we don't hurry it up, that's just what's going to happen," Hermione said trying to speed up the two boys.

The rest of the way to the dungeons the three students ran as fast as they could but they still ended up late.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for being inexcusably late!" Snape yelled out. All three were instantly saddened.

"See what I mean," Ron whispered to Harry as Snape walked into his back room. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Another five points from Gryffindor for unnecessary talking," Snape bellowed as he returned to the classroom.

"Today you will be making a highly intricate potion called Éternité Brûlante which means Burning Eternity and if there are any minor mistakes the consequences could be disastrous. It was created by a French woman by the name of Oceane Chantel who was the greatest witch of her day. Its purpose is to create a love that will last for all of eternity. This is a third of your final grade! I will choose your partners, Potter and Goyle, Zabini and Longbottom, Granger and Malfoy, Weasley and Crabbe…" Hermione stopped listening and thought to herself, _this is just what I needed today, not_.

"Now get to work and I am in no mood to deal with mistakes. If there are any mistakes..." Snape said as he glared at Neville Longbottom, "I will not hesitate to take points away. The instructions are on page 494."

Hermione sighed as she made her way over to the table that Malfoy was sitting at.

"Don't mess this up, Granger," Malfoy spat.

"Don't worry I won't," she glare at him as she left to get the ingredients from the cabinet.

"We need to put the thyme root in after the dragon egg," Hermione said.

"You don't have to tell me how to make this, you're the one who is lower than me, Mudblood," Malfoy said rudely.

"You know what Malfoy, I don't care if you're higher than me or not, that makes no difference to me nor does it make a difference in intelligence."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't and can we please get back to the potion, I don't want to fail."

"Oh and we wouldn't want that, little-miss-perfect," Malfoy said.

"I am not perfect," Hermione said quietly.

"I know that you aren't, I was just saying that you always act like you are."

"I do not act like I'm perfect either," she said starting to get worked up.

"Yes you do. You're always studying, trying to make everything right, and being a Gryffindor, makes it seems that you're acting perfect."

"I do not!" Hermione yelled causing quiet a few students to look at what was going on.

"Five points from Gryffindor for uncalled for outbursts," Snape said from the front of the class.

Hermione had the thyme root and dragon egg in her hand and was about to put the dragon egg in the caldron but Malfoy decided that he had to have the last words.

"You know that you're kinda hot when you get all worked up like that, for a Mudblood that is," Malfoy whispered in Hermione's ear causing her to drop the thyme root into the caldron before the dragon egg. This caused a huge explosion with an even bigger cloud of red smoke.

When the smoke cleared Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were no where to be seen.

-----------------------

YAY! The end of chapter two!!! Thanks to all the same people of course! Thank you to the people who either put this story in their favorites or on alert (even if it was only two people.)

If you notice any mistakes, please tell me!

Now all you need to do is review!! I know that people are reading it…so REVIEW!!! The more reviews that faster I'll write!!

3 Dreamingstar213.


	3. Welcome to Salem

Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP, but I wouldn't mind owning Draco, Oliver, Ron, Fred and George, etc. you get the point. lol. Though I do own Holly (the character), Elizabeth (the character, well I guess you could say I own myself but that's just weird), the old woman, Edith and any other character you don't know.

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Salem**.

_Where am I, _Hermione thought when she woke up. The room was small and simple with only the bed she was lying in and an old wooden drawer. _I remember making the potion with Malfoy. Malfoy and I were arguing and he said something. Oh my god, I dropped the thyme root in before the dragon egg. What have I done?_ She thought as she placed her head in her hands.

_Snape never said what would happen if we did something wrong, so what happened? Am I dead? No. Am I dreaming?_ She pinched herself to check. _Ow, no definitely not dreaming. Okay, if I'm still alive, then where am I?_

She was just about to get out of bed when a girl about her age came in.

"Oh thank the Lord, Emily you're alive. We thought we were going to lose you." The woman said hysterically.

"Who's Emily?" Hermione asked.

"The doctor said you might not remember some things. You're Emily. Emily Moore."

"Where am I? What year is it? What happened?"

"Salem, Massachusetts of course. In the New World, 1692. You were kicked by a cow when you were trying to milk it."

_Merlin, I went back in time! To America. How am I going to get back? No time to think about that now. I'll just have to go along with this for the time being._ "Of course I knew that I was just making sure," Hermione said.

The woman looked at her suspiciously but let it go. "Oh, okay, well if you're up to it you can come out for dinner. If you're not I can just bring it in here."

'I think I'll stay in bed for a while till I get my strength back."

"That's fine, I'll be back in a bit with your dinner," said the woman as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you," Hermione said to the woman but she had already left the room.

Hermione got out of bed and went to look in the drawer, but when she got up her legs almost gave out, so she balanced herself with the headboard. _Whoa, didn't think I'd be that weak._

Next to the drawer was a mirror. When Hermione looked in it she realized that she still the same but was wearing different clothing. She had on a simple brown nightgown with two large pockets in the front. She placed her hands in the pockets out of nervous habit. When she put her hand in the right pocket she found something she didn't expect to still have.

Her wand!

She pulled it out of her pocket to inspect it and make sure it was real.

"I guess there's only one way to find out," she whispered. "_Accio Brush_," the brush that was on her night stand immediately flew into her hand.

"That answers that question," she chuckled placing her wand in her pocket and heading back to her bed.

A few moments later the woman returned with Hermione's dinner.

"Try and eat as much as you can. You need to gain back your strength before the wedding," the woman said.

"Wedding?" Hermione said incredulously.

"The wedding of two of the townspeople, everyone is expected to attend."

"When is it?"

"In two days."

"I should have my strength back by then."

The woman nodded and was about to leave when Hermione stopped her.

"Excuse me, I haven't entirely gotten my memory back and I can't remember who you are."

"I'm so sorry; I didn't even think to tell you who I was. I'm Holly, your maid."

"Oh thank you," Hermione said quietly thinking of S.P.E.W. and how much she was against Elf slavery and now she had some woman serving her. She didn't like that idea but she had to go along with everything if she wanted to figure out a way to get home.

--------

_What the hell did Granger do?_ Was the first thing Draco Malfoy thought when he awoke.

"Wonderful, you're awake, Mr. Price." said the young woman sitting in the corner of the room.

"What happened to me?" he asked confused.

"You fell off the roof when you were trying to fix it. It's a miracle that you're alive," the blond said.

"What's your name?" Malfoy asked.

"Elizabeth, I'm your maid."

"Yes, right."

He asked all the same questions as Hermione did but he was made to come to dinner since he was a man and was expected to be there.

The house was not too big, but he assumed it was large for the time it was in.

"Richard, darling come sit down. We don't need you hurting yourself again before the wedding," said a woman he assumed was his 'mother'.

"Wedding?" Malfoy questioned.

"Yes the wedding that the whole town is going to in two days."

_Then maybe I can find out how to get out of here_, he thought.

"We will be attending with the Moore's. You will escort Ms. Emily, I know you don't get along with her but she can't go without a date. How would that look?"

"I understand," he said solemnly acting his part like he really was upset but in reality he didn't care since he didn't know this girl.

"We'll have you try on your suit tomorrow, so if we have to, we can tailor it. Elizabeth, I think we're ready for our food now."

"Yes, Ma'am," the young maid said.

Once the food came there wasn't much talking. _Not the most talkative bunch now are they? _Malfoy thought. _Not that I'm not used to it. At home there isn't much talking unless Lucius talked to me about 'how much the Dark Lord was looking forward to me becoming a Death Eater.' Yeah right, he just likes the thought of having yet another mindless follower._

"May I go out for a walk? I believe it would be good for me to get some fresh air."

'Yes you may but be careful you never know who may be a witch and want to curse you!" said his 'mother'.

At this Malfoy looked at her with a look of sheer confusion. _I must be in the time of the Witch Trials. I am in Salem after all._ "What year is it?" He asked.

"Why, it's 1692, of course."

-----------------

Malfoy finally got away from his 'mother's ranting about all the 'evil witches' that were lurking about, to go take a walk.

He walked around all of Salem to check out the surrounding, that he was going to have to spend a good amount of time in.

The town was just what he expected, simple, mainly wood houses, dirt roads and not the cleanest place in the world_. Lovely, not only am I stuck in a muggle town but also in a time that burns people they think have any thing to do with magic, and without modern convenience_, he grimaced at the thought

There were plenty of people milling around but none of them looked as if they would be of any assistance to help him get back.

He was nearing the edge of town when an old woman came up to him. She was slightly hunched over. Her clothes were extremely worn and she had obviously been working outside her whole life, since her skin looked like leather.

"Great peril awaits you! Your life and another's will be in jeopardy but then you'll be saved by something not known to this world. Be wary of people you think you are able to trust," the old woman howled.

Dazed by the odd old woman, Malfoy said, "Um… thank you?" as he looked at her as if she was insane. He turned back towards town and quickened his pace.

_Psychotic old woman_, he thought as he looked back to where he had just been standing with the woman to find that she was no longer there. He stopped in his tracks. _What the hell? There is no way that that old woman could have walked away that fast, _he thought as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger and continued on his way home.

"Mr. Price, Mr. Price," called a woman as she ran to catch up to him.

_Not again_, he thought thinking of the bizarre encounter with the old woman.

"Yes?" Malfoy said as he turned to face the woman.

"It's so wonderful to see that you're up and walking about. The whole town thought it was cursed with you and Emily both being knocked unconscious on the same day and everything," said the woman giving him a big hug.

Malfoy looked at the woman confused, "Sorry if this seems rude, but who are you?"

"Forgive me; I'm Emily's mother, Edith. I forgot that you would have a hard time remembering people. Emily's having that problem too," she said. "Then maybe you two will get along," she muttered as if she didn't want him to hear, but he did.

"It's nice to see you, but I really should be getting back home, I've already listened to my mothers worrying about me going out so I don't want to do that again," Malfoy said jokingly. "I'll see you at the wedding."

When Malfoy got home it was like the Spanish Inquisition.

"Are you alright? You didn't talk to anyone?" His mother asked frantically.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me so much. I can take care of myself. Mrs. Moore stopped to see how I was. She's the only person I talked to," he said purposely not mentioning the old woman since he figured that would only set her off on him again.

"Oh good," her breathing started to return back to normal. "Did she say how Emily was doing?"

"She said that she was having trouble remembering people."

"At least she's alive, that's the important thing."

"True, I'm tired so I think I'm going to retire to bed."

"I'll send Elizabeth in with your medicine in a bit."

He nodded and went into his room to think some things over before he had to take his medicine.

_There has to be a way out of here_, he thought, pacing around his room. _I don't think I can stand being stuck with muggles for very long. I know! I can apparate to Hogwarts and see if the headmaster during this time can send me back to my time!_ He concentrated on Hogsmede station but nothing happened.

"Crap I'm going to be stuck here for who knows how long. Forever for all I know," he muttered punching the air. "If only I had my wand!" He exclaimed, heading to bed.

When he lifted the blanket to get into bed Malfoy saw something he thought he'd never see again.

His wand!

He quickly grabbed the thin piece of wood and stuffed it in his pocket, just as Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Time for your medicine," she said.

"Okay but before I take it can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course you can. I understand you probably still have a lot of questions so ask away. But only one at a time," she said with a smile.

"What are my parent's names?"

"John and Tabitha"

He nodded thinking of what else he wanted to know.

"What's with all this witch talk?"

"I...I'…mm…sssoorry... I can't answer that," she said with a look of horror on her face. "I think it's time for you to take your medicine," she handed him a cup with a strange orange liquid.

_That was utterly useless_, he thought as he took the cup. "What is the poti…I mean medicine for?" he said almost slipping up.

"To ease your pain and allow you to sleep better," she said.

He drank the medicine in one gulp knowing that it probably tasted horrible. He was right it was absolutely horrid.

"Yuck what's in this?" he said holding the cup away from him.

"A mixture of herbs." she said brushing him off, "you need to be getting to sleep now, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," said the young maid as she got up to leave.

After Elizabeth left, Malfoy took his wand out from under the sheet to examine it and make sure it was real.

"_Lumos_," he whispered under the cover. The tip of the wand lit up.

_Thank god_, he thought. He made sure to keep his wand next to him while he slept. _I don't really think it would be the best idea to get myself burned at the stake, so I have to keep this hidden._

If only he knew what was in store.

---------------------

End of chapter 3! I still need you people to review! The story has been viewed over 150 times so I know people are reading it. I don't care if you like it (well I do but you get the point) I just want to know what people think! I want suggestions!

If you want, you can give me character names that you believe would fit the time period, since I need more names for characters to come! Or maybe you could even give me ideas of the whole character not just the names!

Thanks to: Rachel for editing (of course) and coming up with the name for Draco's mother, Holly for well being Holly and reading every five seconds when I would write more (hehe), Katie for being my only review and always asking to read more, Chelsea for reading in english, and finally to both Emily's for reading it!

A special thanks to **the singer** for reviewing: I'm soo happy that you're enjoying it!

Dreaminstar213.


	4. Working Partners

Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP but I do own a signed and personalized picture of Viktor Krum!

**Chapter 4: Working Partners**

Every student in the dungeon stared at the empty spot where only a few moments before stood the Head girl and boy.

Everyone was silent until Ron frantically yelled out, "Professor, where'd they go?"

Professor Snape ran from the front of the room to the empty area.

"Class dismissed, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini stay put," he said as he rushed into his office to contact Dumbledore.

Once the Professor returned to the three boys, two of them were hysterical.

"Please, professor. Where did they go?" Ron asked again.

"I don't know. I have to see what happened to cause their disappearance before I have even the slightest idea of what to do to get them back."

"Sir, I believe that Hermione was about to put the dragon egg and the thyme root in, when Malfoy whispered something in her ear," Harry said, looking worried.

"Very well, I'm assuming whatever he said to her caused her to put the thyme root in first. That's most likely what caused the explosion. I'm not sure what caused them to disappear though."

"But Professor, if you don't know why they disappeared then how are we going to get the back?" Ron inquired.

"That's why I had the three of you stay behind. Since you are best friends with Hermione and Blaise with Draco, I want you three to work together to find out how to get them back."

"Should we tell Lucius about the disappearance of his son? Surely he won't be happy if he's kept in the dark about something like this," which was the first thing Blaise had said since the disappearance of his friend.

Snape was just about to snap at Blaise when Dumbledore entered the room. "There is no reason why Lucius needs to be contacted," he said in a calm voice.

"I want the three of you to work together. Just to make sure you do, I'm going to give you a grade for how well you do it. Ronald, it would be beneficial to have your sister helping," Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, Sir," Ron sputtered.

"Get to work!" Snape yelled, "You still have plenty of time before class ends. I'll give you permission to go to the library."

The three students left the Potions classroom as quickly as they could.

"I think we should make an agreement that we truly will work together to get our friend back," Harry suggested.

"Sure," Blaise begrudgingly agreed.

"Blaise, you'll work with Ginny," Harry said ignoring the death glare he was receiving from Ron, "And Ron and I will work together."

"Harry!" Ron protested.

"No, Ron, it'll work out best this way."

"Do you really trust this…this Slytherin," Ron said pointing towards Blaise, "With my sister?"

"No, but Ginny is less likely to kill him than we are," Harry said slowly. Ron nodded in agreement, "Anyway she can take care of herself," Harry added.

"I guess you're right," Ron frowned.

"Are we going to try to get them back or are we just going to stand around gossiping like a bunch of little girls?" Blaise said impatiently.

Harry and Ron glared at him and started to walk to the library. Blaise took his own sweet time, almost as if he didn't really care if he got his best friend back anytime soon.

"Someone should go get Ginny and fill her in," Harry suggested.

"I'll go talk to her," Blaise said eagerly.

"I meant either Ron or I. You don't even know what class she's in. How are you going to tell her if you can't find her?"

"You're going to tell me! I'm working with her anyway."

Harry told him what class she was in against Ron's many protests.

Ginny was currently in Transfiguration. Blaise took it upon himself to interrupt the class and walk straight up to Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Zabini, How dare you disrupt my class like this," the appalled professor said.

"Sorry, Professor but I need to speak with Ginny, it's urgent," he said.

"Very well, but make it quick."

"Don't worry I will," he said as he made his way to the back of the classroom to where Ginny was seated. She got up and rushed out of the room ahead of him.

"What could possibly be so urgent that you of all people, had to come take me out of class?" the fiery red-head said as she glared at him.

"Malfoy and Granger had a bit of a mishap in Potions and disappeared."

"WHAT?" Ginny said literally screaming at him.

"They disappeared, clear and simple. Snape asked us to work together to get them back."

"Us?" she questioned.

"You and me, and Potter and your brother."

"Who decided that?"

"Potter did, he said you're less likely to kill me than your brother is."

"I don't know about that, but I guess it'll work better this way," Ginny laughed, "just let me tell McGonagall what happened. I'm sure that she'll let me go to the library for the rest of class."

"Hurry up Weasley," teased Blaise.

----------

Just as Ginny had expected Professor McGonagall allowed her to go to the library with Blaise. Harry and Ron had already started reading through books.

"These are all the books you found?" Ginny asked glancing at the small pile of books on the table.

"We were waiting for you to get here," Ron said childishly.

"We're not going to be able to get them back if you can't work on your own," Ginny insisted before turning to Blaise.

"Blaise, come one. We're going to research all on our own,"

"Yes Ma'am," he chirped following after her.

"What was that all about?" Ron questioned.

"Guess she's taking this harder than we thought," Harry answered.

"Guess so," Ron muttered returning to the book in his lap.

----------

Ginny was extremely upset about Hermione's sudden disappearance. Hermione was her best friend, sure she had other friends but all they cared about were boys, gossip, boys, clothes and more boys. Yes, she cared about those things too but just not as much as them. She loved being about to talk to Hermione about her fears and dreams and not have to worry about the whole school finding out. And of course Hermione would always her help with homework! In the library she had snapped at Harry and Ron because she was so worked up at the thought of not having Hermione around forever.

_I guess I should probably apologize to them at dinner, _she thought as she sat in her bed. She had spent a good part of the day in the library looking through books alongside Blaise. They had been so caught up with trying to get their friends back, that they'd missed lunch. When they finally quit for the day there was only one class left.

Ginny had Charms and although she went to class she didn't pay any attention. With Hermione disappearing, having to work civilly with a Slytherin and everything else going on she didn't really care about Charms.

Ginny went to dinner and apologized to Harry and Ron. She didn't talk to anyone even Lavender Brown who tried to get out of her what was wrong. She just sat there quietly and ate her dinner.

She went to bed way more stressed than she had when she'd woken up.

--------

After the worried students left the classroom, an agitated Snape and a worried looking Dumbledore began to assess the situation at hand.

"Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, Headmaster. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were working together on the _Éternité Brûlante_ potion when from what I've been told; Mr. Malfoy whispered something in Ms. Granger's ear that caused her to drop the wrong ingredient at the wrong time. Then there was a huge cloud of red smoke and they were gone," Snape answered.

"Very well, do you know where or when they went?"

"No, but as you heard, I'm having Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Weasley researching to find a solution. That should help a bit in the search."

"I shall inform the staff of the current situation and make sure they know not to be alarmed," Dumbledore said solemnly lacking the usual twinkle in his eye as he left the dungeon.

-----------

The next morning Hermione was woken by her maid, Holly bringing her breakfast.

"Good morning, Emily. How are you feeling today?" Holly asked.

"Still a bit weak but as soon as I eat this delicious looking food I'll be fine," Hermione laughed.

"Then I better let you get to eating now don't I?" the young maid chuckled, "If you need anything, anything at all just yell."

Hermione nodded and dug into the delectable food.

Once she was finished with breakfast she got out of bed and went to talk to her mother in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Hermione asked. Her mother was chopping up some food on the counter

"No, dear. You need to save your strength for tomorrow," her mother stated as she continued chopping.

_I'm going to go insane if they don't let me do anything_, Hermione thought, _I'm alive so let me act like it. I can't wait for this wedding so I can get out of this damn house._

"I think I'm going to walk around the yard," she said to her mother, "the fresh air will be good for me," she added, just in case her mother needed a reason.

"Okay, but don't leave the yard," Edith yelled to her daughter who was already out the door.

_Finally I'm out of that house! I never thought I'd be so happy to be outside instead of inside curled up with a good book._

The yard was enormous, much bigger than the house. At the far reaches of the land there was a rundown little shack that looked to be at one time a beautiful house. Most likely from the first settlers. Hermione figured it wouldn't hurt to go check it out.

It didn't take her more than 5 minutes to get to the shack. Once she got there she realized it was much bigger than she'd first believed.

It was in better shape than she thought but she wouldn't want to live there. It was a two-level house that looked to be at one time painted maroon. There was a dilapidated porch around the back and the shutters were closed. The door was slightly ajar.

"This reminds me of the Shrieking Shack," she muttered as she looked up at the house.

Hermione decided to check out the inside of the house.

"Thank god I have my wand with me. Who knows what creatures are living in here," Hermione commented to herself as she continued on her way deep into the shack.

Inside it was dark, dank, and dirty. Everything was covered in dirt and dust. Looking around Hermione saw old rusty tools, broken tables and a fireplace that looked as if it no longer worked.

"With a little bit of cleaning this could be a good place to get away," she commented.

Hermione decided to check the upstairs. Many of the stairs were broken and the ones that weren't, were moldy and on the verge of breaking.

She took a quick look around the room to make sure no one was around to see her before saying a quick spell.

"_Reparo_," Hermione whispered causing the stairs to be as good as new.

Even though she repaired the stairs she still walked up them with extreme caution.

The upstairs was much like the downstairs, dirty and dark. It was just a long hallway with two closed doors on each side and one straight ahead.

Hermione opened the first door to her right. It was an old bedroom with a queen size bed in the center. It looked as if no one had ever lived there. Dust covered every inch of the room.

She left the room and searched the other rooms which were similar to the first one.

After the fourth room, Hermione decided that it would be pointless to check out the last room. She was about to go down the stairs when the door at the end of the hall started to seep light around the edges.

"What the …?" Hermione choked looking at the door with a look of horror in her eyes.

Despite her shaking body and better judgment she decided to open the door.

When she opened the door she saw…

---------

I'm so mean aren't I? Yes I know I am. I planned that… (The cliffie not the way it came about.) Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I had gasparilla and the FX convention to go to and then a stupid research paper and then on top of it all, severe writers block!

I really don't even know what's going to happen; the house part definitely wasn't planned. Though I do know what's going to happen in the end! evil cackle

REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE!

_**Thanks to:**_

**the singer**: not as fast as you are with updates…but oh well its here! Love your story btw (like u didn't know that already)

**spotzplaya888:** I'm glad that you love it! I hope that you'll like the coming chapters too.

**Neville'sGirl4life: **Yea, the witch trials are cool though it was Puritan's who persecuted people because they acted un-Puritan (women only of course.) I hope you're happy with this chapter.

**Marauders Gal**: Thanks for reading; it means a lot to me that you enjoyed it! Yea I usually print it out and give it to a friend to edit (and cuz my school friends always want to read it.)

**aizi**: Thanks for the name suggestions. Sometimes you just need outside help to think of things!

And of course thanks to all my school peeps (god I haven't used that saying in forever.) Rachel for editing of course, Chelsea for I swear acting like a publisher, Holly for always reading, Emily for reading in the car (lol), Katie for being #1 fan (yes that was her add in), Emily and everyone else!

Until next time!

- dreamingstar213


	5. Accidental Time Travel

Disclaimer: No sorry I don't nor will I ever. tear

Sorry this took so long to get out. I was sick for about a week and didn't write anything at all.

**Chapter 5: Accidental Time Travel**

The next day Malfoy woke up at the crack of dawn to a chilly New England morning. With a jacket he found in his closet around him he ventured into the kitchen to quietly get himself breakfast. Thankfully the rest of the house wasn't up yet. Malfoy didn't think he could deal with his crazy mother. Anyhow, he'd have to spend all day with her so he deserved the morning all to himself.

Once Malfoy found something to eat he decided it would be nice to eat outside since it was such a beautiful day.

Not too many people were up yet. Very few people were milling around. It seemed as if his next door neighbor's were up and moving about already. He sat there for sometime before seeing anyone around eventually someone came out of his neighbor's house, a young girl about his age with brown hair. Since there was a large amount of space between the houses Malfoy wasn't able to see what her face looked like.

He started to get out of his seat to go to talk to her, since she seemed to be his age, but she'd run off.

Malfoy watched her run into a broken down house at the edge of the yard. He quickly went inside to put away his trash and went to follow the girl.

He didn't run, but walked briskly. He was in no hurry, plus he wanted to take in the beautiful scenery.

Upon arriving at the house he thought, _Merlin, the girl has courage going into this pile of crap it could fall down at any moment._

Malfoy walked around the first floor looking for where the girl went off to, but she was no where to be found. _She must have gone upstairs. _He thought to himself

"That's a bit odd," Malfoy muttered looking at the newly repaired stairs.

The only door open was the door at the end of the corridor.

_She must be in there_, he thought as he advanced down the hall.

He stood in the doorway looking at the girl who was crouched down over something he couldn't see. He started to more forward when a board creaked under his foot. The girl turned around to face the noise.

"Granger?" He said completely astonished.

----------------

The light was blinding. Hermione had never seen a light that bright before. It was almost as if the sun had been placed in the room and decided at that exact moment to go supernova.

After a few brief moments the light suddenly stopped just as fast as it had started.

Hermione stepped through the doorway to a room much like the others. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, except for a rather large book sitting in the center of the bed.

Each step she took dust flew everywhere making it difficult to see. Halfway to the bed Hermione decided the dust was just too thick and chose to clean it up with a simple spell.

After the dust cleared Hermione took the book from the center of the bed and sat on the floor for more balance.

The book was extremely thick and heavy. Though it was not covered in dust like the rest of the room had been, it was still ancient. The cover said Accidental Time Travel.

Hermione was just about to open the book to start reading when she heard a floorboard creak behind her. Curiosity, and a bit of fear, caused her to turn around.

Nothing could have prepared Hermione for who she saw when she turned around.

Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" a rather confused Malfoy said.

Surprised to see him, she got up off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I don't know about you but this is part of my property, so I'm allowed to be here."

"Oh. Well I saw you running through your yard and trust me, if I'd have know it was you, I would've stayed home," he scoffed.

Hermione just glared at him. "I bet you wouldn't have followed me if you knew it was me. Why were you up this early anyway?."

"I might've followed you. I want to get out of this time and get back to the wizarding world. I got up early because I wanted some mother-free time. This woman is a bit off."

"Don't like your mother here do you?"

"No, she's a psycho," he stressed.

Hermione nodded. "Are you actually going to be civil towards me while we're here or is the shock just so overwhelming that you forgot everything?"

"No I didn't forget. I just chose to be civil to you. For the moment," Malfoy piped.

"We might as well work together while we're here if we ever want to get home," Hermione nodded.

"Just don't expect anything to change once we get back no matter what happens here."

"That won't be a problem."

"Good," Malfoy stated. "So I'm assuming the stairs were your doing?"

"Yeah. I wasn't about to kill myself trying to walk up broken steps. You should've seen them before I fixed them!" Hermione chuckled.

"So how are we going to get back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know…"

"Merlin the Mudblood doesn't know something," Malfoy interrupted.

"Yet" Hermione finished. "So much for being civil," she muttered.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. It's not going to be easy to just forget what I was taught for 17 years in 5 minutes so bear with me."

"Then I guess it'll be difficult not to call you the amazing bouncing ferret," Hermione said smiling.

Malfoy ignored her and started to reach for the book.

"Accidental Time Travel, just a bit of a coincidence don't you think?"

"I don't believe in coincidences. I think its here for a reason."

"Like what? Tell us how we screwed up?"

"No, help us to get home," she said, taking the book back.

"Don't be so quick to think that this one book can help us get back. For all you know we might not be able to get home."

"Thanks for giving me such a bright outlook on our situation," she said sarcastically.

"Our situation? If I remember correctly you're the one who dropped the wrong ingredient in," Malfoy reminded her.

"You're blaming me? You've got to be kidding me! I wouldn't have gotten so worked up if you hadn't decided to try and get a rise out of me," Hermione retorted.

"But I just enjoy it so," Malfoy teased.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is now just how we're going to get back."

"Fine. Let's look at the book then," Malfoy took the book from Hermione and began to look through and read some of it out loud.

_Time Travel is something that should not be taken lightly. One tiny mistake can change the world as we know it. Depending on how the time travel is achieved, depends on how a person is presented in the past. If one uses a Time Turner then there will be two of that person until one of them goes through that time to go back to begin with. If time travel is caused by mistake in a potion then the end is unknown. But one thing is know: there can only be one of each person in that time. So there won't be any problem of running into yourself. The messed up potion would cause the person to assume the identity of another person, a past life to be exact._

Malfoy took a breath, "Wow."

"Yeah Time travel is a tricky thing though before you read that I didn't know exactly how difficult and confusing it could be. I already knew all the repercussions caused by a time turner," _And how exhausting it can be_, she thought, thinking back to her third year at Hogwarts. "But not any other ways of travel," she continued.

"Really and how do you know about the time turner?" questioned Malfoy.

"I…uh…read about it over the summer," Hermione said quickly.

Malfoy didn't believe her but decided not to pursue it any further. "It doesn't say why we were sent here or how to get back."

"Let me see that," Hermione said grabbing the book out of Malfoy's hands.

After a few moments of fervently looking through the book, "It says it right here why we were sent here."

Hermione began to read from the book.

_The reason why a person or persons are sent to a particular time is because there is something that must be learned. If two people end up in the same time and place they then must learn to work together and trust each other in the trials presented by the events of that time period. The persons will not be in harms way if they are careful with their magic and the secrets of the future. Only in extreme cases are the persons put in any danger. In any case this book will appear in a place that it is safe for it to present itself. _

"Crap its getting late; I need to head back before my mother thinks I've been kidnapped by some evil witch. Well I kind of have been," Malfoy said interrupting her.

"I'm not evil," Hermione snorted playfully hitting Draco on the arm.

"She doesn't know that," Draco laughed. "I really should get going I've got to be fitted for my suit for the wedding."

"You're going too?"

"Yeah and I have to escort some girl."

"What's her name?" Hermione said slowly.

"Emily."

"You're Richard?" she said.

"You're Emily?"

"Guess it was bound to happen."

"Yep, I'll be going now. Leave the book here since it might be a bit suspicious to have something about time travel lying around. Goodbye Emily," Draco laughed putting emphasis on her name and rushing out the door.

----------------

Hermione stayed in the house well after Draco had left. She just sat on the floor reading over the passage though it wasn't really seeping in, she was too busy thinking over her time spent with Draco.

"It was just so weird. Draco… I mean Malfoy only called me a Mudblood once and even then I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't really mean it. We seemed to get along really well, much better than I thought we would. I figured we'd do nothing but bicker," she muttered to herself, mulling over everything.

All day thoughts of that morning plagued Hermione. A few times people even caught her gazing off into space only to have her tell them she was just tired.

When her thoughts weren't plagued by a certain blonde pureblood they were focused on the book. Just as Draco had suggested Hermione had left the book in the house. But now she wished that she hadn't listened to him and taken it with her so she would have something to do (and take her mind off Draco).

_The book had said that we were sent to this particular time in order to learn to work together and trust. Well that shouldn't bee too difficult. HA! Easier said than done. Just because we got along this morning doesn't mean it'll stay that way_. She thought to herself darkly.

-----------

End of chapter 5! dances Even though I was sick and didn't write for a week, I'm surprised at how easily this came about. More people are reviewing and I'm rather happy about that! lol of course I am.

Don't worry everybody I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeves. evil cackle

**Thanks to:**

**TheRealDramaQueen817:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it and put it on your faves list and alert and favorite author. I feel honored! takes bow lol. Its kinda creepy that I can know all that, but hey that's how the site works.

**The singer: **I actually already know why and how they were sent back (obvious in this chapter) but thanks for the idea. I welcome any others you might have. I could always use a good subplot. Can't wait for you to start your next story. I would suggest that we work together on a story…but I'm already not paying attention in class as it is so that might not be a good idea. There's always the summer though.

**Caligirl-HPLVR**: Thanks for the compliment! It's nice to hear that it's a good story since this is my first story I've ever written! I like you screen name by the way, then again anything that has to do with Harry Potter I like.

**Justamuggle**: YAY! You reviewed every chapter! Sorry about almost giving you a heart attack, I didn't want to try and kill anybody. I'm honored that you're reading (and enjoying) my story since I read your stuff and I didn't even ask you to check it out (that I can remember).

Any suggestions are gladly welcomed! **Reviews** are well kinda expected and flames are never wanted. (Not that I've gotten one yet and don't think that means you can)

Thanks to Rachel for editing and actually liking it. Holly for being my idea bouncer. Katie for freaking loving the story (her words not mine). Chelsea for almost killing me when I finished chapter 4 (and I'm sure she'll do the same thing this time too lol). Emily for well reading it and being influenced by upperclassmen. (hehehe) Other Emily for being like that other editor...well kinda. If I forgot anybody I'm sure they'll tell me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I'm still forever and always

- Dreamingstar213


	6. Improper Behavior

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 6: Improper Behavior**

Draco was right. His mother thought he'd been kidnapped by an evil witch.

"I wake up to find that you're nowhere to be found. I had Elizabeth searching the property to make sure you weren't lying in the field, dead as a result of a curse placed upon you," he mother ranted.

"Mother, I was just walking around the yard. I was perfectly safe; I could have defended myself if anyone tried anything. I am a man after all," Draco drawled.

"I just worry about you, walking around alone not knowing who anyone is or where anything is since your accident. Anybody could prey off that."

"I think I know who I can trust and who I can't. I'm a pretty good judge of character."

"Not everyone is as simple as you think."

Draco said nothing. He merely glared at her. His mother noticed this and moved to the next topic.

"We've got your fitting to go to. Go get ready. We're leaving in a half hour," she said.

Draco obeyed his mother and went to his room, got properly dressed, removed his dress outfit from the closet and returned to the kitchen to meet his mother and Elizabeth.

His mother was eating her breakfast while the maid tried to clean up, but she wasn't having much luck. While trying to dust a shelf she knocked over a vase causing it to shatter on the ground.

"Elizabeth, clean that up! That's the fourth time this month, so you're walking on thin ice," Tabitha warned.

"Sorry ma'am. I will," Elizabeth muttered, rushing to get the broom.

"Richard, come on we're leaving," his mother stated.

"Yes ma'am," Draco said a little scared of his mother. The scene that had made him see her in another light.

---------------------------

Back at Hogwarts, news of Draco and Hermione's mysterious disappearance had spread. There were many different versions of what happened. Some said they eloped, some actually thought they were being kept in Snape's office just so he could 'act' like he found them, and a few Slytherins even thought, and probably hoped that Draco had killed Hermione and was now in hiding.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Blaise knew otherwise of course.

Time in the past was passing slower than in the wizarding world so what seemed like a day to Hermione and Draco was really a week in the present.

Although the four had spent every moment of their free time in the library reading through books they weren't any closer to getting them back.

Working in partners didn't seem to help anymore than working together except to cause Ginny and Blaise to become closer. Ron complained to Harry about his sister spending so much time with a Slytherin.

Ginny on the other hand liked spending time with Blaise. After the first few meeting she realized he wasn't as awful as the rest of his house. And honestly she found him unusually intriguing.

As the days went on without any discoveries they were starting to lose hope.

"We're never going to find them," whined Ginny after hours of fruitless searching.

"Well aren't we a little ray of sunshine today," Blaise teased.

"It's true. At this rate we may not find them until we're old and gray."

"You may get gray, but I won't," he laughed trying to cheer her up. But it didn't work.

"We might as well wait and read about them in the history books," Ginny continued. She suddenly stopped, "Wait! Oh Merlin, what if we've been going about this in the entirely wrong way?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaise questioned.

"I'm saying that we should be looking through the history books instead of trying to figure out why they went back in time."

"Huh?"

"If they went back in time they'd be in some history book somewhere."

"Okay, but how do we know if all their information is the same?"

"Um…we don't? We hope to Merlin that there are paintings or something out of the ordinary that'll let us know who they are."

"Lovely," laughed Blaise. "Should we tell the other two?" Ginny nodded.

They got up, left the library and went to talk with Harry and Ron, who were in the Gryffindor common room..

"Find anything Gin?" Harry asked when he saw her.

"No, but I came up with a different approach," Ginny said.

"Great."

"Why is he here?" hissed Ron. The other Weasley child still hadn't gotten used to his baby sister working and getting along with a Slytherin.

"Remember he's helping us too if you happened to forget," Ginny snapped.

"Whatever," muttered Ron.

Ignoring Ron Harry continued to question Ginny, "What's you idea?"

"To look in the history books," smiled Ginny. Greeted by confused looks on the boys faces she went on to explain the whole idea.

After what seemed like an eternity of explaining Harry and Ron finally understood.

"We should go tell Dumbledore, see if he has anything that could help." Harry stated.

Ron, Ginny, and Blaise nodded in agreement and headed out to the headmaster's office.

They walked quickly and in silence through the halls.

Harry was the first to arrive at the Gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs," he yelled out causing the statue to move.

Harry was halfway up the stairs before the others even got there.

They could hear talking coming from the inside of Dumbledore's office.

The others came running up the stairs trying to catch up with Harry.

Ron, who wasn't looking where he was going, ran straight into Harry causing Harry to fall into the door, knocking it open.

Dumbledore, Snape and Lucius Malfoy were staring at the floor where Harry and Ron lay.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius snarled, glaring at the students in the doorway.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to." Dumbledore said, a small smile tugging at his mouth.

"Sorry we really didn't mean to interrupt, but we have an idea that might help in the search," Harry said to Dumbledore, pulling Ron up beside him.

"Albus, what is Potter talking about? Does he have something to do with the disappearance of my son? I want answers." Lucius shouted, pounding his cane on the ground.

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter and the other here are trying to locate your son and Miss Granger."

"You mean to tell me that that _muggleborn_ is somewhere with my son? Do you know what would happen if the press ever got a hold of this?" Lucius continued to shout.

"I can promise you the press will not hear about this. Only the people in this room and the rest of the Hogwarts staff know what truly happened."

"What about the other students?" Lucius asked skeptically.

Snape interrupted, "They were given a memory drought."

"Good. This better not get out or I'll make sure you're removed." Lucius threatened, pointing his cane at Dumbledore He stormed out, pushing Harry out of his way.

Lucius' behavior didn't faze Dumbledore.

"Now what is this idea of yours?" Dumbledore asked.

--------------------------------

Draco and his mother walked through town to the fitting. They were going to a neighbor who ran an alteration business out of her house. The house was much smaller than their own, simply three bedrooms, a den and a kitchen.

Draco knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a woman about 21 years of age.

"Mrs. Price, how nice to see you," the girl said hugging the older woman. Draco's mother didn't hug her back, she merely stood there.

"My mother isn't feeling well so I'll be doing the fitting for you today."

"I'm sorry to hear she's sick. I'll have to bring over some of my special tea later. Very well, you're just as talented as your mother I suppose."

"Thank you," the girl said bowing. "Well let's get this started. Richard please go get changed."

He went to get changed and listened while Tabitha and the girl remained in the den.

"He's still not remembering?" the girl asked.

Tabitha shook her head no, "He took quiet a fall, he's lucky he's alive."

"You've gotta be careful, his fall could be revenge from the spirits for what you have been doing these past few months."

"How dare you blame my son's accident on me! It was nothing but an unfortunate accident. You have no proof it was my fault," Tabitha snapped.

"Don't lie to me. I may be young but I'm not naïve. I know what you've been doing."

Draco was waited outside the den, trying to hear more..

"Hurting those innocent people, ruining families, just for mere pleasure." the girl continued, giving Tabitha a sickened look.

_Is my mother a prostitute?_ Draco thought to himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I would never hurt anyone," Tabitha said seeming to know that Draco was now there.

"Yes, you do you…" the girl started to say.

"Richard honey," his mother said with false excitement. "I forgot to reintroduce you to this darling young lady" she said sarcastically.

The girl came out of the shadows and stood in front of Draco and held out her hand, "I'm Ana Moore, seamstress in training."

Draco looked at Ana curiously, "Any relation to Emily Moore?"

"She's my cousin. My father and hers were brothers."

"Were?" he questioned.

"My father died when I was a young girl. He was taken by one of those new world diseases."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Enough about me, let's start the fitting," Ana said pointing to a box for Draco to stand on.

He stood on the box while Ana poked and prodded him with needles, by accident of course.

Neither Ana nor Draco said anything except for the occasional 'Ouch' from Draco and 'Is that okay,' or 'Sorry' from Ana.

"Honey I'm going to go home. You don't need me here, right Ana?" Tabitha said halfway through the fitting.

"I've got everything under control here," Ana said giving Tabitha a look of barely disguised disgust.

Once Tabitha left Ana's whole attitude changed drastically. She was more forward with Draco, more badly behaved.

First thing she did was take off his shirt saying, "You don't need that right now."

"Richard, are you enjoying yourself?" Ana asked.

'Not yet," Draco winked. _I'm stuck here so I might as well have some fun. _He though to himself

"How about now?" she asked as she ran her hand across his bare chest.

"Hmm no not yet," he teased standing on the platform resisting the urge to give in to this beautiful girl so soon.

She pulled him off the platform. "You will be very soon," she purred in his ear.

She began to trace his abs with her finger. Noticing that he still wasn't responding she tried just a little more.

She started to unbuckle his belt very slowly. Draco couldn't resist any longer. He lowered his head and caught her lips with his.

Ana smiled, "I knew you couldn't resist me for very long," she said in between kisses.

Draco didn't say anything; he groaned, taking her lips again. He started to kiss up and down her neck.

Ana couldn't resist moaning. Draco lost control.

He tried to take off her dress but he wasn't having much luck. _Damn Puritan clothes_, he thought.

"Buttons are in the back," she whispered noticing his problem.

Draco began to work furiously at the buttons even causing some to fly off.

As Draco worked on her dress, Ana continued to take off his pants all the while still kissing him.

They were so caught up with each other they didn't even realize the front door had opened.

"Mr. Price? What are you doing?" someone demanded.

----------------------------

End of Chapter 6.

hehe You prolly hate be right about now.

OKAY! I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. I had the school play to work one, Easter Break, and a lot of other things that happened, but it's finally here and I hope that I didn't disappoint you!

Thanks to my usual school buddies, and since they've already read it there's no reason to type out the thanks.

Justamuggle: As you can tell from this chapter, yes they do know that they're stuck in the past, but where in the past nope! I'll prolly give you a heart attack with this chapter too. hehe.

Neville'sGirl4life: They may be found out they may not, you'll have to wait and see! I couldn't keep them apart for very much longer and I like how they met up.

the singer: Nope I don't pay attention in class tho I prolly should. I'll think about your suggestion. And about the co-writing I do the exact same thing, like right now I'm a bit stuck as what to do after Draco and Ana are found, but hey maybe it would work.

Caligirl-HPLVR: Of course Emily and Richard were Hermione and Draco! otherwise it would be a rather odd story if they were just some random people. :D

SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal: Thanks for reading my story. As for your suggestions, I love to hear what I can do to make my story better. With Harry for some reason I just don't like to write him in too much, Ron is so much more fun. But I'll try. Thanks for the thing about the reviews, hopefully on this chapter I'll get more because of that. I tried to make this chapter a little long, it's just that I don't want to have too much in a chapter. Don't worry Draco and Hermione won't get together until at least chapter 11. I hope that one day my story will be good enough that you'll add it to your c2

R-E-B-E-C: Thanks for checking it out and adding it to your c2, I would love to be on the staff of you c2!

and finally Katie: Into the Woods is gonna be mucho fun if we actually get to do it! Cya in school 2morrow.

If I forgot anyone I'm sorry! tho I don't think it did.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Until next time!

dreamingstar213


	7. He was doing what?

Disclaimer: If you truly think I own HP then you are one very disillusioned person!

**Chapter 7: He was doing what?**

"Mr. Price, what are you doing?" Holly, Hermione's maid asked.

The sudden disruption caused Draco and Ana to leap apart.

"Emily, to what do I owe this present surprise?" asked Ana. Draco quietly picked up his clothes and hurried into the back room.

Hermione who was still shocked at what she had just witnessed and wasn't able to say anything.

"We were sent over to bring some herbal remedies for your mother," Holly answered.

"Why isn't that sweet of you. She's resting in her room upstairs."

Hermione who had finally regained her voice asked, "What was going on before we came? Why is Richard here?"

"He needed his outfit fitted for the wedding tomorrow."

"It certainly didn't look like that," snapped Hermione.

"No I know it didn't but we weren't doing anything wrong," Ana said innocently.

"Like hell you weren't," Hermione snorted.

Hermione's sudden improper language caused both Ana and Holly to gasp. Draco was just coming back in the room.

"You're yelling at me for one little word? ONE LITTLE WORD?!? You should be yelling at them," Hermione yelled pointing at Draco and Ana. 'They were practically naked when we walked in and you're yelling at me?"

"Well I..." Holly didn't know what else to say.

"Holly why don't we bring those things up to my mother," Ana said wanting to escape the wrath of 'Emily'.

Holly and Ana went upstairs leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione berated Draco. By that time she was so angry she could have killed Draco on the spot.

"I was having fun." Draco said in a smug manner.

"Fun? You were having fun? Are you trying to get us killed?" Hermione continued to scream.

"We're not going to be killed just because I was having some fun," he was acting as if he didn't care that Hermione was ready to murder him.

"You were literally fucking her in the middle of the hallway. Anyone could have walked in on you two! You're lucky it was me and not someone like your mother. Ana's my cousin if you didn't know."

"She came on to me," Draco said in defense, starting to worry about his safety and her sanity. _Not that she was ever sane to begin with._

"That's not going to work with me. You could have told her no."

"And why would I do that?" he questioned. _Does she forget I'm the Slytherin sex god?_

"Because its 1692 and people don't just go around having sex with people they just met," Hermione exploded.

"Well maybe they should then maybe they wouldn't be so freaked out about these supposed witches," he chimed.

"I can't believe you! You infuriate me."

"I try."

Hermione was so fed up she yelled to Holly that she was going home and stormed out of the house before she did something she'd regret or jeopardize her ability to get home.

_I can't believe the nerve of him, fooling around with Ana like that. If he keeps this up we'll never get home_. _Why out of everyone in the world did I have to get sent back in time with him, the last person on earth I would ever want to be stuck with? God, I hate him_, she thought as she blew through the streets.

Hermione didn't feel like explaining to her mother why she was upset and where Holly was so she decided to go to the shack to cool off. When she arrived at the shack she went straight up to the master bedroom and grabbed the book from where she had hidden it last time, which was under the bed.

Still glowering from that insufferable git Hermione flipped through it looking for anything that might be promising.

It was hours before she found anything. When she finally did she sighed in relief and began reading out loud to herself.

"When in the past one must make sure they do not let on that there is anything wrong. One must not under any circumstances use magic around the people of the time. The only instance in which magic is allowed is if the person or persons from the future slip up and does something to jeopardize their safety. It is only to be used in extreme cases and only as a last resort."

"There is also no way …"

Just as Hermione was reading someone or something knocked her out.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing in his worrying about all the problems in the wizarding world; Voldemort gaining power, the savior losing one of his best friends and the fact that Hermione and Draco may never be brought back, when Ginny and Blaise burst into his office.

"Professor, Professor! We think we found something," Ginny announced.

"Well that's certainly good news," Dumbledore answered with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes it is, we fell asleep in the library when this book came flying off a shelf and hit Blaise in the head," she paused as she took the book Blaise was holding and handed it to the aging headmaster.

"Oh, I see," Dumbledore remarked flipping through the rather large book.

"At first I thought it wasn't anything since books are always flying around the library but then Ginny grabbed it out of my hand…" Blaise exclaimed.

Ginny interjected, "I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"I think you did," he teased

"I certainly did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Before Ginny could say anymore Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention on the important matter at hand.

"Sorry," they both muttered looking away not wanting to catch Dumbledore's eye.

"As I was saying, Ginny noticed the title of the book."

"It caught my eye and thought it might be worth it to take a look. We had nothing to lose right?" Ginny directed the question to Blaise.

Blaise nodded and looked back to Dumbledore to see if his face was giving anything away. But the headmaster's face was unusually blank of any emotion.

Ginny not noticing much of anything continued talking. "Well anyways the book is entirely about time travel and it seems pretty old. I know you told us about the possibility of them potentially going back in time," Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "So as I was flipping through I found an extremely complex potion and ancient rune that needs to be made in order to bring people back from the past."

"Very good Miss Weasley and Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore said gleefully.

"But there's one problem," Ginny stated. A look of worry came over Dumbledore's face for a split second. Neither one of the students took notice.

"A blood relative of each person is needed to complete the potion."

Dumbledore didn't miss a beat, "That won't be a problem."

Ginny and Blaise exchanged a look that said _He's really lost it hasn't he?_

"But professor! Don't you think it would be a problem to get one of Malfoy's parents to come and be in the same room as a muggle?" Blaise questioned,

'Who said it has to be one of his parents?" the headmaster said mysteriously with a twinkle in his eye.

The red-head didn't know what to say so she just continued to talk about the other problems. "That isn't the only problem."

Blaise decided to take over and interrupted her. "The other problem is the potion requires ingredients that are hard to come by."

'I'll have Professor Snape take a look at it. I'm sure he'll be able to locate all needed ingredients."

"But they're…" Blaise began to say the ingredients were dangerous to obtain, but trailed off when Ginny nudged him in the ribs.

Ginny stated the last problem because she wanted to get out of there so she could tell Harry and Ron of what they had found. "It takes 6 months to make," she divulged.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes as long as we get them back in one piece," Dumbledore declared.

"Let's just hope they don't change things too much," Ginny said with dread.

"I have the utmost faith in the two of them not to cause too much trouble. After all they are Hogwarts top students and Heads," Dumbledore said in his usual joyful manner. "Now its time for you two to return to your dormitories. It's well after curfew."

The two young students were almost out of his office when they were called back. "Would you like to keep this?"

"Won't Professor Snape need it?"

"Yes but…" Dumbledore mysteriously said, "He can use this." A copy of the book appeared on the table next to the original.

Ginny went back to the desk and picked up the original.

'Thank you," they said as they left the headmaster's office.

"You didn't let me speak in there," Blaise argued with the young redhead stopping in the empty corridor.

Ginny stopped and faced him. "I'm sorry. I just got excited," she replied.

"You made it look like you found everything and I just sat there," he pouted a little.

"But you didn't just sit there," she put her hands on his chest. "You figured it out just as much as I did," she played with his hair a little.

"I know I know but I'm trying to prove to everyone I can put my Slytherin pride to the side and pull my weight in this search," Blaise put his hands around her waist. He wasn't able to look her in the eye.

"The fact that we're getting along is proof enough."

"I think we're a little more than getting along," Blaise whispered in her ear causing Ginny to smile and look into his eyes. She took the initiative and stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

Blaise returned the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Ginny put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He had his arms around her waist and was holding on to her like he never wanted to let her go. Whenever they kissed it was as if they were in their own little world where houses didn't matter and there was no such thing as the light side or the Death Eaters and Voldemort was just a funny sounding anagram.

He was the one to end the kiss saying, "I think we should continue this somewhere a little more private. Anyone could walk by and see us. Then what would we do? Our houses would try to sabotage what we have." They pulled apart and just stared at each other for a moment.

"Shh… they don't have to find out," Ginny whispered, put her finger to his lip as sign to silence him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist and started to walk. They were happy just to be together, even if everyone was against it.

* * *

End of chapter 7

Okay, you can yell at me if you want (which I'm sure you all want too.) I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I never forgot about it. I was just a little stuck but I like how it came out.

Just a little note about Ginny and Blaise: yes I know it seems kind of sudden but there was a lot of time that they were working together and became close that I didn't write about.

On to the reviewers.

SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal: Yes Ana is Hermione's cousin. As to your question about what was with Ana and Richard you'll just have to wait and see! They're going to a wedding but they'll have to dance together so you were close!! I always love your reviews.

SailorMercury909: Thanks for the review. I'm honored to know you think my storyline is so original.

MissUnderstood92091: Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Blondferretgirl: Thanks! See I updated!! Lol

Kaye Chan: Thanks for reading. I was surprised when I got the email for your review since I hadn't updated in so long. Your review is what reminded me that I had to keep writing!

And of course thanks to all of my school friends who are always bugging me about finishing it!

Until next time!

Dreamingstar213

Don't forget to review!!!! (please review…I need 8 reviews otherwise I'm not sure if I can continue. And its just polite to tell me you like it.)


	8. Cheese

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you again?

Special Thanks to my 50th reviewer: **Your Mom is my Heart. **

Chapter 8: Cheese

Draco stood there gaping as Hermione stormed out of the house. _God why did I have to get stuck with that mudblood know it all? Being stuck with the Weaselette would have been better than Granger. At least she's a pureblood. A muggle-loving one but a pureblood all the same. Granger's going to be the death of me._

He was still staring at the door with a look of astonishment when Ana and Holly came down the stairs.

"Where'd Emily go?" Holly asked.

"She probably went off to sulk. You know how she's always had a thing for Richard even if she acted like she'd like to see him dead," Anna snapped at Holly. "Oops did I say that out loud." She didn't care if heard her or not. He seemed to be totally oblivious anyway.

"Richard," cooed Ana. He didn't respond.

"Richard!" she was getting angry now. She didn't like to be ignored.

She tried again only this time she yelled his name. "RICHARD. Are you listening?"

"Ww..ha..tt?" Draco sputtered. He had been immerged in thought.

"Where'd Emily go? What did she say to you?" she calmed down and was acting seductively again.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders and continued to look past the door where Hermione had stormed out. _Should I go after her? It wouldn't be good for me if she was to get hurt and I returned without her. As much as I can't stand her I value my life too much to risk her getting hurt._ Ana kept talking but Draco still wasn't listening.

"Richard, we should finish the fitting, don't you think?" Ana cooed, tapping him lightly.

Her annoying tapping brought his attention back to the room and out of thought. "No, I think I should get going."

"But we never did finish," she said with false sincerity.

"No, I really need to go," he insisted. "I've been here long enough as it is."

"No, you haven't," Ana came on to him again forgetting that Holly was still there. Ana's action caused Holly to clear her throat to remind them that she was still in fact present so they better not do anything inappropriate.

"Yes I have," Draco said starting to get impatient with the young woman.

"Oh fine," Ana said. "Let me get your suit. It might be a little suspicious if you didn't come back with it."

"No you keep it so you can actually do what you were supposed to do," he snapped as he walked out the door.

* * *

Draco decided (against his better judgment) to go after Hermione after he escorted Holly to her home and stopped at his to say his would be gone for the duration of the day.

He figured she would most likely go to the shack so she wouldn't cause any problem at home.

There was no noise as soon as he came within ten meters of the house. There wasn't even so much as birds chirping, moving of the leaves or even the wind howling. Draco suddenly had a gut feeling something was very, very wrong.

He ran into the house and ran all through the ground floor checking every room when he heard a loud thud come from upstairs. He ran up the stairs stopped at the top and saw a black hooded figure standing in the doorway of the main bedroom. He instinctly went for his wand, which was tucked in his pants.

Draco yelled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" and ran towards the figure. The figure looked up at the sound of his voice and as soon as it saw Draco it seemed to apparate.

When he saw Hermione knocked out on the floor he rushed to her. His first instinct is to just shake her until she wakes up but he figures that wouldn't work since it seems like she was hit with some sort of spell.

Draco took the book she was clutching in her arms, picked her up off the floor and gently placed her on the bed.

He pulled up the chair from the desk at the side of the room and sat next to the bed. He wasn't sure what to do to, so he just started to look through the book in the same manner as Hermione had.

He tried to figure out who that hooded figure had been. Obviously _it was someone who wanted to cause harm to Granger since she was knocked out_. He kept flipping through the book, the context not even registering. Little did he know he was missing crucial information pertaining to their return that wouldn't be in the book again.

After what seemed like hours Hermione finally started to stir. She gasped loudly in shock when she sat up yelling, "You can't you can't. No, no you can't take this book. I'll hex you until Kingdom come" she was boarding on hysterics hugging her arms to her chest. "I'm not kidding. I will I will. Kingdom come I tell you."

"Granger, snap out of it," Draco demanded slapping her across the face. That got her attention.

"Why did you hit me?" Hermione yelled at Draco staring directly in his eyes. "You could have just yelled at me," she said calmly but then she became angry again. "How dare you think you can just hit me like that? Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not right to hit a woman?" She said, getting out of bed.

"You were in hysterics," Draco barked at her. "My mother could barely even love me let alone tell me what to do and what not to do. To her she never really had a son, she only thought of herself." _Why am I telling her all this?_ He thought.

"Oh sorry I didn't know," Hermione grumbled not knowing what else to say. _I knew his father was a bad man but I never thought his mother was just as horrible. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost being the key word."_

Draco ignored her. He didn't care if she cared about him and he especially didn't care if she felt sorry for him.

"Who was that?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know."

"What did they want?"

"I don't know."

"Why were they here?"

"I DON'T KNOW," Hermione raised her voice getting really annoyed with him.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No they didn't. What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Why do you care anyway? I would have thought you would be glad to see me hurt or even dead."

"I value my life, so I have to return home with you or Potty and Weasel will kill me."

"You aren't able to care for anyone but yourself are you? You use people for your own devices and don't care if anyone gets hurts," she started to walk to the door. She couldn't take anymore of his idiotic behavior. "You're the same heartless stubborn hateful bastard you have been ever since first year," Hermione yelled. She was livid that he could be so uncaring and selfish even in the situation they were in now.

"I don't think so, you're not going anywhere until we figure out who was trying to get the book and why they wanted it," Draco quipped, blocking her only exit.

"I'm not figuring out anything with you," Hermione huffed. "Move or I'll hex you so you'll never have children," she said pushing him out of the way and rushing passed him.

Draco was stunned for a moment before he turned around and ran down the hall after Hermione.

"Granger! Will you calm down? This is a serious matter," he grabbed her arm to stop her. She whipped around and stared at his hand around her arm for a second. "We could be in danger," he yelled as his pulled her closer to him.

'I don't care if we're in danger. I refuse to work with you," she declared to him. She glared, staring him directly in his eyes.

"I don't want to either but it's something we have to do," Draco said still holding on to her arm.

"No," she declared trying to get her arm out of Draco's grasp. Draco just held on tighter and stared at her more intently.

Hermione almost got away from him; she had even turned around to start walking when he pulled her to him causing her to collide with his chest. Before she even knew what was happening Draco had his free hand on her cheek and a split second later his lips collided with hers with such a force of desperation and forbidden lust.

Hermione was shocked and wasn't able to respond for a moment. Once she regained her senses she…

* * *

Hehehee. Don't you just hate me?

Thanks to my peeps at school (not that they'll ever read this since I've already got the chapter printed out).

Oh and the chapter title is just random, i couldnt think of anything so one of my friends came up with it.

Thanks to andie (anonymous), Teabagtreasures, and Caligirl-HPLVR for your reviews. They mean a lot to me even if they are short. It's better than nothing! Thanks again.

I know I'm not supposed to do this but they all had very good questions that I think I should answer for everyone.

Firnoviel: Thanks for reviewing every chapter! I know now that no one was burned in Salem but since I didn't when I started writing this I can't change it now because I already have the ending. They'll still have fights don't worry (even if this chapter doesn't end like that) Oh and any other time period mistakes are probably just because that's how I want the story to be, you understand. Ana is just an annoying relative that'll you'll be seeing a lot of in the future (hopefully) and her motives will be revealed. At this point I don't know who is the blood relative but it will be interesting.

SiriuslyPadfoot'sgal: Sorry it took me so long to update but hey this one was much faster! Sirius is not alive in this story sadly, and anyways there's really no point for him to be either. Don't worry, the witch trials will be a big part of the ending of the story and as for what will bring them together you'll just have to wait and see.

Your mom is my Heart: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like some of my quotes; they just come from the insane part of my mind. You'll have to see who the relative is. evil cackle

Sarahyyy: Ana and Richard did know each other since Ana is Emily's cousin and the families are friends.

Oh and you'll all be happy to know that I already have the next chapter written I just have to type it up and edit it! So it shouldn't be too long till the next one.

If anyone has any suggestions as to what I should do in the future feel free to tell me, I could always use some suggestions!

Always and forever,

Dreamingstar213.

Read and Review. They really do make me write faster!!


	9. Pain in Dreams

Disclaimer: Same as before.

**Recap**: _Hermione and Draco have been sent back in time because of a mistake in potions. Salem Witch Trials are where they are and Emily and Richard are they're names. The two have found a house with a magical time travel book that they believe will help them get back. But as usual it isn't all fun and games. Ana, Emily's cousin has been causing trouble in the way of coming on to Draco. Hermione walked in on them, arguing happened and Hermione storming off._

_In the mean time back at Hogwarts Ginny and Blaise are together after having to find out how to get the two back. They find that a blood relative is needed from both people in order to have them return. Obviously Draco's parents would never agree to work with muggles. _

_Hermione went to the house and looked at the book but suddenly someone appeared and knocked her out. Draco had followed her and saw the figure. Once Hermione woke up they started arguing again. Draco kissed Hermione. And now the story continues..._

Chapter 9: Pain in Dreams

Slap

"You arrogant git," Hermione yelled in Draco's face as she stepped away and pushed him in the chest. He was glaring at her with a look of total hatred as a petite red handprint started to appear on his left cheek.

"It was the only way to make you listen. It's not like I wanted to touch a mudblood. Filth," he retorted.

Hermione slapped him again, only this time on his right cheek so he now had a handprint on both sides of his pale gaunt face.

"Do you actually think I'd want to work together with you after you take advantage of me and then precede to insult me?"

"Yes, call me delusional," Draco said.

"I don't care what you are or what that thing was but I can take care of myself thank you very much and I don't need to talk to you or deal with your insults," Hermione walked briskly down the hall and out the door.

"She really is going to be the death of me," Draco muttered shaking his head.

* * *

They didn't see each other for the rest of day and didn't plan on it. 

Hermione returned home and when straight to her home ignoring anyone who tried to talk to her and took a nice long nap.

_It was pitch black._

_There was not a single sound except for the loud shallow breathing coming from her._

_She tried to look around to find something familiar but she couldn't see a thing. She grabbed for her wand but it wasn't there. She had been relatively calm up until now. She had no way to protect herself. She wasn't good with physical fighting; she never saw the point when she was a witch. She inched forward slightly, her whole body was shaking and the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She heard a board creak somewhere behind her._

"_Who's there?" She yelled as she whipped around._

"_What do you want?" her voice cracked. No answer.Whoever it was didn't want her to know who they were._

_A low voice started to chant. "Your death is imminent. You can't hide from me forever."_

_She started to run in the direction away from the voice as fast as she possibly could._

"_You can't run. You can't hide. You can never escape," the voice continued. She ran until she could run no more but even then she kept running._

_Not knowing where she was going since it was still pitch black all around. She stopped and felt around for anything that she could hold on to. She finally found the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor with her legs held to her chest._

_She listened to see if she could hear the person who was following her but it was as silent as she could possibly ever imagine._

_She had been running with her eyes closed most of the time and hadn't seen any of what was around her. Now that she was sitting still her eyes started to adjust to her surrounding. She was in what seemed to be a hallway that went on for as far as she could see (which wasn't very far but you get the point.)_

_She decided to walk further down the hall to see if she could get out of this place, away from the darkness and away from the voice. She walked slowly and tried not to make much noise._

_After walking for a while the hallway forked. She chose the left side._

_There was an unlit torch on the wall, she grabbed it and did the only wandless magic she could. The torch emitted a low glow._

_With the torch she could see more of where she was. There were paintings all over the walls. They looked to be missing something._

_As she walked down what was now a corridor she remained perplexed over the strange paintings._

_She continued walking and thinking. One painting caught her eye. She thought she saw something moving in it but when she looked again there was nothing there. She heard a small noise coming from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a small green imp in a tiny circular painting hanging at eye level on the wall._

"_The light and the one who seems on thy side, beware," the green imp whispered._

_She just nodded and kept walking. Once again she thought she saw something move in the painting. This time though she saw a black cap just as it disappeared off the side. With this she realized what was wrong with the paintings._

_There wasn't anyone in them. They were empty._

_She was suddenly shaking and afraid again. She walked quickly down the corridor and soon broke into a run._

_Suddenly a window appeared at the end of the corridor. She came to an abrupt stop and took slow steps towards the window._

_All of a sudden a loud howling came from the open window. She fell down and clasped her hands over her ears. She dropped the torch and screamed in pain. The noise hurt her and seemed to take her strength away._

"_Hermione," came a voice, different from the one from before. It was familiar yet cold but still with a hint of love._

"_Hermione," it said again. She was too afraid to answer, she just groaned on the floor._

"_Emily? Hermione?" it said this time closer._

_She gained her strength and her voice back when the voice came to a stop in front of her._

"_Draco, is that you?" she asked quietly._

"_Yes, my love," he crouched on the floor next to her and took her in his arms._

"_I was so afraid. Someone was chasing me telling me, I couldn't hide and that I was going to die," she whimpered._

"_I would never let anything happen to you, Hermione. I would put my own life at risk to save you," he said pulling her even closer._

"_I know you would but I didn't know where you were and I didn't have my wand. You know how I am with fighting," she cried._

"_Shh.. I'm here now," he patted her back. She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes and pulled his face closer to hers._

_She whispered those three words "I love you."_

_Their lips were almost touching when the loud wailing scream returned._

"_AHHH," they screamed, jumping too close and smashing together._

_Before they knew what had happened someone had a hold of the girl and was pulling her towards the now open window. She was screaming louder than ever before._

"_Let me go! Draco, help me," she said staring back at the darkness of the corridor. The boy didn't answer._

"_Draco, where are you?" she screamed. A low groan came from the darkness…then a yelp._

"_Hermione," the boy said so low you could barely hear it._

_The girl was thrown towards the window. Darkness_

* * *

Hermione woke with a scream of bloody murder. Her mother and Holly ran frantically into the room. They were dressed in their best dresses. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" her mother asked. Hermione looked at them with a look of confusion and sat up and looked around the room. She tried to remember why she had screamed but she could only remember bits and pieces of it.

"I just had a bad dream," Hermione said to the two women. "That's all."

"Holly, go get Emily a glass of water," her mother ordered. "Yes ma'am," the maid bowed and left the room.

"Are you okay? You seem feverish," she put her hand to Hermione's forehead and then gently patted her side.

"I'm fine. I think I just need to go back to sleep," Hermione yawned. Holly came back with the water and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"It's morning already, the wedding's in a few hours."

"I'm not sure if I can make it," Hermione said. She felt fine but she didn't want to see Draco. She knew no good would come of it.

"You are expected to go. But I guess as long as you go to the reception it'll be fine. You need your rest," she patted her head, got off the bed and left the room.

Hermione went back to bed and hoped the dream wouldn't return.

* * *

Didn't I say it wouldn't be too long before the next chapter!! I think this is a new record. Two chapters in one week. I think the world is coming to an end or something. 

Thanks to my school peeps as always. _And my favourite Editor, Rachel. :D_

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers : **Your mom is my Heart** and **sarahyyy. **Thanks for always reviewing! It keeps me going!!

**Caligirl-HPLVR**: As always thanks! Yeah I know there are a lot of characters to keep track of but that's what happens when they're in a new time by themselves. I hope the recap helped a bit with the confusion. I'll try soon to start to relate the previous chapters. The wedding will explain a lot.

**WolfieMoon**: Ana's motive will be explained soon! As for her behaviour I think that the people didn't really act as saintly as everyone thought but that's just what I'm gonna say. Lol. I've read a few books about the Trials, I can't remember what they were called but yea. I haven't read that book I'll have to check it out granted I may never get to it since I have so many other books to read. The hooded person will be revealed soon!

_and Katie #1 fan!!_

Read and REVIEW!!!!

PS: Who's excited about the date for the 7th book being announced?? I AM!! JULY 21st. Midnight Party here I come!! Now I've just got to reserve it and then go pick up my sticker.

PSS: the thanks in italize are comments my friends wrote on my print out if you were wondering.

Always and Forever

3 Dreamingstar213


	10. Chaos in the Reception

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hp, because honestly, this storyline is a little crazy even for the HP world.

**Recap**: _Hermione and Draco have been sent back in time because of a mistake in potions. Salem Witch Trials are where they are and Emily and Richard are their names. The two have found a house with a magical time travel book that they believe will help them get back. But as usual it isn't all fun and games. Ana, Emily's cousin has been causing trouble in the way of coming on to Draco. Hermione walked in on them, arguing happened and Hermione storming off._

_In the mean time back at Hogwarts Ginny and Blaise are together after having to find out how to get the two back. They find that a blood relative is needed from both people in order to have them return. Obviously, Draco's parents would never agree to work with muggles. _

_Hermione went to the house and looked at the book but suddenly someone appeared and knocked her out. Draco had followed her and saw the figure. Once Hermione woke up, they started arguing again. Draco kissed Hermione. They fight, Hermione storms off. She has a creepy dream, with her and Draco being a couple being chased after. Now continue with the next chapter of the story…._

Sorry, for the long wait, but without further ado, here is the chapter ten! Thanks for all those people who reviewed and/or added this to their alerts. I really appreciate it!!! Oh, and I'm sorry for any historic inaccuracies.

Chapter 10: The Chaos in the Reception

"We are gathered here today…" was all Draco heard of the wedding before he zoned out. "Man, these muggle weddings are even more boring than wizard weddings," he thought to himself. "I never thought I'd actually want to be at a wizard wedding. But at least those have magic and things to keep me awake, or people to terrorize."

Other than Draco being bored out of his mind, the ceremony went off without a hitch, with the bride and groom glowing in excitement and thankful that everything had gone right. Unbeknownst to the couple this was probably only because Hermione wasn't there to argue with Draco. He wasn't surprised to find that she hadn't shown. Draco was glad not to have to deal with her, even for this short amount of time.

The reception was another story. It was a relatively quiet event with all the townspeople gathering to enjoy a meal together in celebration of the joyous occasion of marriage. There was no music or dancing since those were against the Puritan beliefs.

Draco had taken a seat next to his mother and their maid. The meal was just about to start when Hermione entered the room. Her eyes found Draco's and her stare was one of death. She held the stare trying to make him back down first. He refused to look away. He was stronger than she was and would let her know it.

Hermione finally broke the gaze when her mother came to her side to bring her to her seat. Everyone was there including Ana and her mother.

"Sweetie, please try to behave. Not everyone in town is very accepting of young people and their attics," Hermione's mother said, giving her an earnest look.

Hermione nodded and took a drink of water from the cup in front of her. Even without any music or dancing, everyone was still quite loud and obnoxious.

Hermione spent most of the meal eating, staring around looking for anything out of the ordinary and talking to the woman next to her.

After the meal, everyone went to the bride's house for some more socializing. Hermione and Draco went wherever their families went and because of that, they were forced together yet another time People were standing around talking and the most popular topic of conversation was Richard and Emily's accidents and the coincidence between the two. Which generally led to a discussion about how this lovely celebration should inspire a certain young lady and a certain young man to consider also joining into the bonds of marriage.

An hour or so had gone by when Hermione finally had enough of the stuffiness and talk involving herself and her worse enemy, so she excused herself and went outside.

It was starting to get dark so Hermione tried to stay close to the house, and even though she was beginning to get used to the time and all the differences, she still wasn't very good with getting around town. It had taken her months her first year at Hogwarts to finally stop getting lost. That is if the staircases stayed put.

The clear moon was so mesmerizing she started to wander away, even though she knew she shouldn't. She was captivated by the moonlight and was unaware of the old woman standing in the brush nearby.

The old woman was hunched over and dressed more raggedly than the rest of the people from the town. The woman cleared her throat and Hermione jumped back, turning to look in the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?" she asked into the cold brisk air. The woman remained quiet as she slowly hobbled out of the darkness.

"Someone from another time. You need to be suspicious of those around; they will be your downfall. Beware of the innocent," declared the woman.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Hermione stammered, feeling fear creep up her spine. But for some reason it was countered by an overwhelming need to trust this woman, but she didn't know why. She needed to know what she was talking about in order to try to prevent any danger to herself or Draco, regardless of the source of that information.

"I cannot tell you that," she whispered with a trace of regret. "Just be CAREFUL," she yelled as she disappeared into thin air.

Hermione stood there in shock. "I need to talk to Malfoy, now," she said to herself.

Suddenly, a loud commotion came from the house, causing Hermione to run even faster. She entered to find Ana screaming out in pain and thrashing about. Everyone was standing around her looking confused, worried and very afraid. No one dared go near the girl, she seemed to be possessed.

Hermione looked around the room looking for Draco. When she found him, he looked just as stunned as everyone else. She gave him a pleading look trying to find out what was going on.

Suddenly, a young girl about Hermione's age. She had a noticeable air of hatred to her. The girl approached Ana and tried to talk to her.

"Who did this to you?" the girl asked. Ana looked up at her and then slowly turned to look at Hermione with a fiery hate in her eyes.

"It was her – Emily," Ana pointed accusingly at Hermione.

Stunned Hermione looked from Draco to Ana to Draco again. She did not know what to do or what she was being accused of. "What's going on?" she mouthed to Draco. That was a big mistake on her part because her speaking caused the young girl to start to thrash about in the same manner as Ana.

"Ann, she's got you too," Ana screamed to the girl whose full name was Ann Putnam Jr. Two extremely tall men came out of the crowd and grabbed Hermione by the arms and pulled her back through the crowd.

Draco, in a moment of weakness jumped forward towards the men and tired to grab Hermione from the men. She looked at him with a pleading look of despair and mouthed, "Help me."

A woman in the crowd cried out, "She's cursing them with her mind! Don't you see her mouth moving?"

"Shi-," Hermione started to say, then thought better of it. She started to realize how badly this situation could end up.

Draco realized that as soon as the men searched her they'd find her wand and then shed be dead, figuratively speaking of course At least for now. Using his skill in Occlumency he pushed into Hermione's mind and said, "I'm going to distract the men and when I do, discreetly pull your wand out, only so far as to alert me to where it is. I'll get it from you then so they won't find it on you. Nod if you understand."

Hermione a little spooked at hearing Draco in her head, nodded in agreement.

Once the men dragging Hermione were out the door, Draco ran after them, pushing people out of his way as he went. He jumped on the closest man to the door, causing him to turn around, giving Draco a chance to catch a glimpse of Hermione. She saw him looking and quickly pointed to her left side before any of the other men could figure out what was going on.

Draco jumped up and charged the men holding Hermione, shocking them enough so that they parted when he ran through and could quickly reach over to Hermione and slip her wand out and into his pocket. The easy part was over, now he had to find some way to get Hermione to safety too.

End of chapter 10

Thanks for reading, and I'm so sorry for disappearing for, what? A year?? I'm REALLY sorry about that, I really am. I've been crazy busy and what not. Started college, so that's taken up a lot of time, AND I haven't had boring classes to write in, so it's been hard to write. Lol.

Thanks to, mvgaara-mine, FmaFan10, Mask of Comedy, Snow-Leopard-Patrons, Pstibbons, Intricacy, Penenelliepie, Caligirl-HPLVR, WolfieMoon, Spottedleadpaw, Anna A Potter, Sarahyyy, Yourmomismyheart, SiriuslyPadfoot's Gal, Angie – This is the last time I'm gonna thank everyone in the chapter, so if that's been bugging anyone. **But I will always continue to thank my favorite person, my editor, Rachel. Because she's amazing and well, incredibly gorgeous too** (she added that in) It'll be gone next chapter. Any reviews, I'll be thanking in a Private message. :D

Always and Forever,

Dreamingstar213

And Dont forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Jail Time

Disclaimer: Same as before

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**Recap**: _Hermione and Draco have been sent back in time because of a mistake in potions. Salem Witch Trials are where they are and Emily and Richard are their names. The two have found a house with a magical time travel book that they believe will help them get back. But as usual it isn't all fun and games. Ana, Emily's cousin has been causing trouble in the way of coming on to Draco. Hermione walked in on them, arguing happened and Hermione storming off._

_In the mean time back at Hogwarts Ginny and Blaise are together after having to find out how to get the two back. They find that a blood relative is needed from both people in order to have them return. Obviously, Draco's parents would never agree to work with muggles. _

_Hermione went to the house and looked at the book but suddenly someone appeared and knocked her out. Draco had followed her and saw the figure. Once Hermione woke up, they started arguing again. Draco kissed Hermione. They fight, Hermione storms off. She has a creepy dream, with her and Draco being a couple being chased after. _

_The day of the wedding finally arrived. The mysterious woman appeared again to wear Hermione, but she didn't get the message fast enough. Ana and Ann Putnam Jr. accursed Hermione of cursing them and therefore was arrested but not before giving her wand to Draco. _

Here we go, chapter eleven. If you hate me for the long wait, I'm really sorry. I'm just a lazy ass. :D

**Chapter 11:****Jail Time**

The jail was cold and dark and didn't seem that different from what she had imagined it would be like during this time. It was a little one-person jail cell with only a bench, which Hermione guessed was supposed to double as a bed. The bars were rusted and looked easy to break through if she needed to do so.

"I guess they're not overly worried about escapees," she muttered.

Hermione stood up against the bars and looked out into the open, freedom of the rest of the Puritan world. Well, if you could actually call living in fear of your neighbor turning you in for being a 'witch' freedom.

Draco had been correct in thinking to take her wand from here, because as soon as the men had brought her to the jail, she had been searched -- and rather roughly at that.

"Hello, is anybody there?" she called out from the tiny cell. "Do I as least get something to drink if you're going to keep me here unjustly?"

Seconds later, a young man of medium height, probably only a few years older than herself appeared outside the door.

"You will get meals twice a day and no more than that," the man said.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked. She figured she could try to sweet-talk her way to better treatment if she would not be able to get out anytime soon.

"That's of no concern to you," the man stated flatly. Hermione debated whether to flirt with the bloke or just act normally. She decided on the latter.

"Mine's Her…EMILY," Hermione held out her hand, wincing at her slip-up.

"Heremily? It says here your name's Emily," he said in confusion.

"It is," she squeaked. Her little slip-up could have potentially lost her her life.

Ryan just hmm'd and looked at her suspiciously. "I'm Ryan, by the way."

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"You will go to trial, and if you are found guilty, you will be sentenced to death," he stated flatly.

She gulped, fearing that she would never see her parents, Harry or Ron ever again. _Damn Draco, this is all his fault,_ she thought.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" exclaimed Hermione, suddenly bursting with a mixture of rage and frustration.

"Right," he said, disbelief evident in his tome

"I was outside getting some fresh air when the girls were attacked," she was trying to plead with him for sympathy, hoping that he would help her get out. If only she had her wand.

"Why would I attack Ana? She's my cousin, my blood. Why would I hurt her?" continued Hermione, not necessarily talking to Ryan anymore.

"It's happened before," he said, his expression unchanging.

"But I'm not _like_ that," she stressed. "I wouldn't hurt a fly. I just want to get home, out of this town and be with my friends. I don't belong here."

Now Ryan's interest was piqued. "This is your home, isn't it?" he questioned.

"What?" Hermione asked. She was so worked up she didn't even realize what she was saying.

"You said you wanted to go home. This is your home, isn't it?" he repeated.

"Um… yeah. It is. I don't know what I'm saying. I'm so stressed out about this. I don't want to die. I'm still young and still have so much left to experience." She was starting to get hysterical. "I need to help Harry defeat Voldemort, finish Hogwarts, become an Auror…" she continued on not realizing she had completely blown her cover to this complete stranger that she didn't know if she could trust or not.

"Did you just say you go to Hogwarts?" asked Ryan looked at Hermione with a look that could only be described as pure and utter confusion.

* * *

The scene at the party was sheer confusion and chaos. Most everyone was scared, while a good majority of the women in the room were in hysterics because they feared another witch present in their town

Draco was left to pick up the pieces. The men had slightly beaten him up so welts were starting to form on various places on his body. He didn't care about the rest of the people nor his injuries, he just needed to speak with Ana.

He had no idea why the events earlier had happened. He knew Hermione would never curse someone unprovoked. Draco know from experience after all, touching his nose in remembrance of the eventful day in third year.

After much thought, Draco figured Ana was pretending to be cursed to get back at Hermione for interrupting Ana and him the previous day and Ana must have asked Ann to go along with it. It was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. _Girls and their cattiness_, he thought

After Hermione was dragged away Ana and Ann calmed down and stopped yelling and screaming. Draco recovered from his beating, promptly marched up to Ana and started questioning her.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Emily cursed me," Ana said innocently.

"No, she didn't, you're lying. Why are you doing this? Don't you realize she could die just because you're being a bitch for the simple reason that she saw you being a slut?" he snarled at her. Even though he couldn't stand Hermione, he didn't want her dead. She kept him on his feet. Moreover, he had kind of gotten used to having her around.

"I don't care what she did or didn't do yesterday. She cursed Ann and me and she must pay for that," the look in her eyes changed rapidly from her innocent angelic look to one of pure hatred and determination. "She will get what she deserves for the pain she has caused."

Draco quickly decided that Ana was, in fact, a psychotic bitch and he needed to save Hermione before she was killed.

* * *

"Um, did I say Hogwarts? I mean um…." Hermione stuttered, her mind blank as to how to get herself out of this mess. Ryan had gotten over his confusion and now was smirking with amusement.

"Look, Emily, it's okay. You can trust me," Ryan said.

"What makes you think I should trust you?" Hermione accused.

"Because I'm one of you, a witch. Well obviously in my case, it would be a wizard."

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched. "Prove it."

"Okay, I will," he responded. He pulled out what was obviously his wand from his pocket. "Accio cup." The cup from the table in the far corner came rushing to the young man.

"I can't believe this," Hermione said. "Are you the only one?"

"Yes, that I know of. I don't exactly go around announcing it to everyone. You've seen how they freak out over nothing. Think how they would react to real magic."

"Makes sense. But how do you know about Hogwarts?"

"There are no magic schools in America yet, so I went to Hogwarts before I moved here. I moved here right after the trials started to try to lessen the damage. However, I haven't had much luck. I can't use magic to fix it," Ryan continued.

"So is there anyway you can get me out of here?" Hermione asked. "I don't belong here."

"Why is that? Haven't you lived here your whole life? Well apart from going to Hogwarts?"

"I'm from the futu...," Hermione started to say.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Draco had just walked in the door. He was furious at Hermione, thinking she was stupidly telling their secret to this stupid git.

"It's okay, he's one of us," Hermione responded, sensing Draco's want to kill her on the spot.

Draco quickly understood what she meant by 'us'.

"And just how do you know that?" Draco still didn't believe that this jailer could possibly be a wizard.

"He showed me," she simply stated. Hermione glanced over at Ryan who promptly showed him and explained his whole back story.

After Ryan was done Draco was still a little skeptical, but it felt better about the situation than before.

"So can you get her out of here?" Draco asked.

"No, not without risking more lives. But I can help you get back to your home before time for the execution," said Ryan.

From the start of this whole situation, Hermione had begun to formulate a plan. As she looked from Draco to Ryan, she realized the final detail she needed to get started on putting into motion. It was a plan that she hoped wouldn't get herself or the boys killed.

End of chapter 11

Woo! Finally a new chapter. Thanks to all those who have stayed with this story through the never-ending chapter gaps. And to all those who review, You're the best!!

Thanks to my beta's for this chapter: Voldemortperfumes and Dazed Dreamer

Be sure to leave a review!! You'll get free cupcakes!!

-Dreamingstar213


End file.
